Tigger and Boo: One Perfect Week
by HaylsValo
Summary: Alternative story to my main story. What would have happened between Boo and Tig if Chibs had never come to Charming? Can be read as a stand alone without having to read my other work.


_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

**This One-shot is dedicated to all those who lost their lives 10 years ago today on September 11****th**** 2001. May they rest in peace. **

_**This is a story about what would have happened between Boo and Tig had Chibs never arrived in Charming. Before the story starts read the following bullet points**_

_**-Because Chibs never wants to patch SAMCRO they never have the meeting regarding patching him over so Tig doesn't take Boo home that afternoon. Which means she's not attacked by the Mayan Nomad.**_

_**-Because she's not attacked by the Mayan Nomad she never shares Tig's bed and the bond they share stays more that of a friendship than a father/daughter one**_

_**-Tig is never made Boo's legal guardian so Boo continues to live with Clay and Gemma, who is preparing her for life as an Ol' Lady. Gemma's influence means Boo is a lot more body confident and dress's as such. She is also a lot more independent.**_

_**-THIS IS A ROMANCE – YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **_

Boo Morrow was drunk, terribly so, or as she liked to put it – _spectacularly spasticated_. It was her 18th birthday and despite how much she hated the club parties, she'd allowed Gemma to throw her one. More over she'd allowed Tig to pour alcohol down her throat all night. As a result she was a wreck and had gone to Gemma's office to put her head down for a bit, somewhere cool, quite and smoke free. It was there that Juice found her, slumped over the desk, a bottle of cool water in her hand and a wary, pale expression on her face. The pink glitter and streamers in her hair that had decorated her party only succeeded in making her look worse.

"Why in god's name did you let Tig get you so drunk Boo?" Juice asked as he eyed her from the doorway, keeping his distance encase Boo had to be sick. _She was not going to be puking on him_! Boo had never been one for drinking and Juice was surprised to see just how wasted she'd allowed herself to get. She'd been drinking heavily since Teller-Morrow had shut, allowing Tig to give her stronger and stronger drinks until she was just drinking straight whiskey. Juice had to wonder what Tig's intentions were... it was widely speculated throughout the club that he felt something akin to love for the girl, a love that had once been rather fatherly but had evolved over the years to a more romantic love. Juice always had his doubts about that and was certain that Tig was just looking to fuck Boo as soon as she was legal. After all he was _Tig_, he didn't do love. Not that kind of love anyways. And Juice could see why Tig either loved Boo or just wanted to do her! Boo had grown into one hell of a woman, no longer was she a shy little girl with a boyish frame, she was a confident young woman with killer curves and legs to die for. If it wasn't for the fact that Juice saw her as a baby sister he'd probably try and get in her pants!

Boo grinned at the sight of Juice, glad to have some company. She was in a really chatty mood but the clubhouse was far too noisy, hot and smoky for her liking so she'd wandered off, finding comfort in the cool office. Although feeling better for being out there, she was a bored as fuck as had been half tempted to start a conversation with the poster of the half naked woman on the wall.

"I don't know Juicy... haha, Juicy, funny name..." she giggled as she got to her feet, grabbing hold of the edge of the desk as she swayed dangerously, near enough going straight to the floor. She couldn't see straight at all and her head was a dizzy, heavy mess... Boo however, had some inkling as to why she'd let Tig get her so drunk. Every time she'd accepted a drink from him and poured it down her throat he'd grinned at her, a smile that was warm and genuine, little white teeth peeking out from between firm pink lips, faint flush on his cheeks, blue eyes like sapphire's, sparkling bright even in the dim of the clubhouse. _She'd do anything to see that smile_... it warmed her to her very core, sending a fiery heat to the pit of her stomach that tingled and pulsated once it spread down between her thighs. The little schoolgirl crush she'd had on him when she was 15 had come back with a vengeance not long after her 17th birthday when at Juice's patching in party, he'd grabbed her ass and kissed her hard and deep as part of a bet he had going with Bobby. It had stirred something deep inside of her and she wanted more from him, so much more. She often found herself longing to be one of the sweetbutts and whore's he fucked just so she could have him once, just once...

"I really don't think you should have anymore to drink Boo." Juice scowled darting forward and putting an arm tight around Boo's waist to stop her from falling flat on her face. She leaned into him at once, heavy and almost limp._ He hated to think how much she'd had to drink already!_

"I suppose... my world is spinning..." Boo nodded as she clutched at Juice's cut, breathing in and out deeply to subdue to sick feeling deep in her stomach. She couldn't stop herself from shaking and even in the cool of the office there was a thing film of sweat coating her skin. _Standing up had been a big no no!_ Suddenly her stomach surged violently, Boo felt bitter, burning bile rise up her throat. "Juice, I feel sick..." she squeaked, covering her mouth with her hand, shuddering madly as she spoke.

"Maybe you should sit down..." Juice said, shifting Boo back into the seat she'd previously occupied. Boo sat down willingly, green tint that had formed in her cheeks disappearing almost at once. Shaking violently, bitter bile still burning the back of her throat, Boo took a few careful sips of her water. "You alright?" Juice asked nervously, rubbing her back gently despite the fact that he really didn't want to get puked on.

"Yeah I –" Boo nodded, finding that the cool fresh water was stilling her stomach some. Before she could explain that to Juice however Tig appeared, so red faced he looked almost purple, bulging blue eyes so dark and dull they looked almost black, white cracking knuckles connecting with the side of Juice's head with a sickening thud. Juice went straight down, small cut in his eyebrow dripping blood at once. He landed on his hands and knees and without hesitation, Tig brought his booted foot up into his gut, grunting with the effort he'd put into the kick.

"Tig? What the hell?" Juice croaked out, coughing and spluttering as he rolled onto his back, hands clutching tight around his winded, bruising stomach. But Tig didn't give an answer, he simply ducked down and grabbed hold of the front of Juice's cut. He dragged Juice up off the floor and pressed his face right up against his, nose almost flat against his cheek, eyes so close to his Juice could see the occasional flecks of violet in them...

"You stay away from her Juice; keep your goddamn hands off of her!" Tig growled through gritted teeth, talking slow and steady, a deadly serious tone to his voice. It hadn't taken him long to realise that Boo had disappeared from the clubhouse and when he had, he'd gone looking for her straight away. He'd been utterly disgusted to find her with Juice, to see the intelligence office with his arm wrapped around her, eyes looking straight down the wrap around dress she was wearing... More over he'd found himself jealous. He didn't want anyone else touching Boo, putting their hands all over her like that, staring down at her ample breasts! He wanted to be the one doing that, staring down at her tits, hands all over her body as he made sweet love to her in his bed... Boo was his, or at least he liked to think she would be once he worked up the nerve to tell her that he was in love with her. Problem was to Tig, admitting he was in love with her was the scariest thing he'd ever thought of doing. Being in love made him venerable, open, weak... It meant taking all his walls down and being exactly who he was, no hiding, no pretending... because that's the only way anything could work between them. He couldn't pretend with Boo, he couldn't be something he wasn't because she just wouldn't accept that. And that was a notation still far too terrifying for Tig, something he wasn't close to ready for... Juice however, knew none of this. All he needed to know was that Tig was disgusted with him, that he shouldn't have his hands on Boo! The Sergeant at Arms drew back his fist again, ready to slam it back into the intelligence officers face only to hear a shriek from Boo as his elbow collided with her nose...

Boo had sobered up almost as soon as Juice had gone to the floor, the sudden unexpected display of violence from Tig near enough shocking the alcohol out of her system. It had taken her a few fearful seconds to compose herself but then suddenly she was on her feet, determined to stop Tig from beating the hell out of Juice for no reason. She'd gone to grab Tig from behind, to pull him off Juice – not caring that her feeble, weak efforts would probably be in vain – only to get an elbow to the face for her efforts. It crack painfully and spewed blood at once, a thin but steady stream that rushed down and dripped over her lips.

"Shit!" she cursed, hands cupping her nose in an effort to stem the bleeding. It didn't feel broken but it stung like crazy! Tig gawped at her in shock, made a move to step forward and see if she was okay, but Boo stepped away from him, not wanting him to touch her at all! "Are you crazy Trager?" she spat as she glared at him, blazing blue eyes burning holes straight through him, making him shudder involuntarily. Even _angry as hell with a nose pissing blood she was beautiful_...

"I see him flirting with you!" Tig spat waving a finger at the intelligence office, bulging eyes staring straight back at Boo, unable to quell his anger. Anger that was almost encouraged by the fact that Boo had stepped in to defend Juice! _Hell she probably wanted to fuck him as much as he wanted to fuck her!_ "Can't wait to get in your pants!" he added, sneering as he looked Boo up and down. She looked beautiful, there was no doubt about that, but Tig had to admit she looked rather tarty. The black and blue wrap around dress she wore was tight across her breasts, exposing so much of the milky white mounds there was little left to the imagination, her long lean legs were bare and completely exposed by the shortness of the dress, which only just about covered her firm, curved ass... she was practically asking for some asshole to come up to her and try and get in her pants!

Boo couldn't help but feel hurt by the way Tig sneered at her, the way he looked almost disgusted by her. She'd let herself believe, hope, in recent months that maybe he might just be attracted to her. But all those hopes were squashed with that one look. Obviously the asshole was playing some sort of mind game with her! Boo wouldn't put it past him, the sick fuck got off on such things.

"And so what if he did Tig! I'm 18 now, an adult which is more than I can say for you!" Boo snapped back, wiping her nose shakily as she stepped forward and narrowed her eyes, body holding a threatening stance as she glared at the Sergeant at Arms. _Stupid idiotic man child!_ Who did he think he was? Acting like a jealous prick one moment and attacking Juice yet sneering at her like she disgusting him the next! Before she could hit him or shove him however, Juice was between them, pushing them apart with his hands, putting distance between them.

"Guys, calm down I didn't mean to-" he babbled. He hadn't meant to piss off Tig or Boo when he'd grabbed a hold of Boo to stop her falling to the floor and he most certainly hadn't been trying to get in her pants. Neither Boo or Tig seemed bothered however, they continued to glare at one another despite the fact that he stood between them.

"Get out of here Juice." Tig snarled, shoving Juice to one side. Juice held his ground, not wanting to go anywhere. The tense atmosphere between Tig and Boo was impossible to read and he had no idea what would happen if he just left. Would they start beating on one another? It seemed possible! But it also seemed just as possible that they'd fuck... the air around them buzzed with electricity, sharp and bright both angry and sexual all at once. "Now! This doesn't concern you!" Tig snapped when Juice didn't move. This, whatever this was, was between him and Boo. Juice had nothing to do with it! Knowing he had no hope of getting through to either Boo or Tig, Juice scampered off, shutting the door behind him as he went.

"You're an asshole you know that!" Boo said, stepping forward and shoving Tig was all her might as the sound of the door slamming echoed around the small office. Tig barely moved an inch, but stumbled some, caught off guard by Boo's shove.

"Yeah, I'm an asshole, protecting you from the guy that just wants to bone you!" he sneered with a roll of his eyes. _How was he the asshole when Juice had been trying to get in her pants?_ He'd come in to try and stop the guy because it was more than obvious that Boo was far too drunk to do such a thing.

"Maybe I wanted to fuck Juice!" Boo spat back, shoving Tig again. She didn't want to fuck Juice, she didn't think of him that way at all. He was cute and sweet yes, but he was more like her brother than anything else... not that Tig knew that. "You just came in here fists blazing, not bothering to pause to think or ask questions!" Boo went on, shoving Tig for a third time. Her feeble shoves were doing little more than making him angrier than he already was but Boo didn't care. _It was about time someone stood up to the asshole and showed him that he wasn't boss!_

"I don't think Boo, I do!" Tig said, arms folded across his chest. He could feel his heart thumping madly, the thrill of the argument with Boo turning him on. No one ever really stood up to him but she did, most women took all kinds of crap from him but she didn't and no woman, not even his ex-wife, had _dared_ to lay a hand on him before but she had. Tig scared most people stupid but he didn't scare Boo, not anymore...She scared him though, in so many ways, scared him because he loved her so much and that just made him too damn vulnerable for his liking! "I'm the Sergeant at Arms, that's my job!" Tig added thrusting a thumb into his chest. It wasn't his job to think about things, he followed orders and acting on instinct and that was it. Attacking Juice had been him acting on instinct. _The instinct to project his woman for some shithead that just wanted to nail her!_

"Yeah, you dole out punishments to people who don't even deserve them!" Boo cried with a cynical laugh, folding her arms and stepping forward as she did so. She was tall enough to look Tig straight in the eyes, especially with the heels she wore, so she did just that, pressing her nose up against his and glaring straight into his cold blue orbs. She wasn't afraid of him and she wanted him to know it! "A justified reason to stamp your little foot and kick up a shit storm because things aren't going your way." She growled, for in her eyes that's what Tig's job was all about. If something pissed him off, if something upset him he just ran to Clay and whined about it until Clay gave him permission to take care of things. And since he was Clay's right had man he almost always got his what he wanted!

"So what exactly isn't going my way then Boo?" Tig asked, finding himself shuddering slightly at the close proximity to Boo. He could see right down her dress, had a brilliant, almost perfect view of her ample, perky breasts... He found himself wanting to rip her dress off so that he could get a better look at them, so that he could get a better look at her, her whole beautiful nude body._.. So that he could make love to her..._

"I don't know, you tell me." Boo retorted, for Tig wasn't a child. Surely he knew what things in his life weren't going the way he wanted them to go! How was she supposed to know what wasn't going his way? She had no fucking clue what went on in his fucked up mind! Tig didn't give her an answer however; he just grabbed the front of her dress between his fingers, grip tight and firm, before shoving her back against the wall and capturing her lips with his own before she even had a chance to catch her breath. Boo kissed him back at once, deeply and passionately, arms wrapping tight around his neck as their tongues battled and danced, taking in the taste of one another..."Tig..." Boo whispered, wide and disbelieving eyes staring straight into Tig's as he pulled away. She had no idea why he'd kissed her, didn't know if he just wanted to fuck or what, but frankly she didn't care. He'd lit a fire deep within her that would only be doused by a good fuck. Boo was as wet and horny as hell and she didn't care if Tig just wanted to use her for sex, she needed it as much as he seemed too. Tig ducked his hand under her dress and into her panties, finding her wet heat in an instance, cock springing to attention when he realised just how wet she was... _She wanted him as much as he wanted her... _"Shit..." Boo groaned, knees buckling and trembling, head thrown back as Tig thrust two fingers up inside off her.

"Do you want this?" Tig asked, cupping her chin between his fingers, forcing her eyes to look into his own. He wanted her to say the words, wanted to know for certain that she wanted sex as much as he did. He didn't want to force himself on her and he most certainly didn't want to make her do anything she'd regret. "Do you?" he asked again; voice a little more demanding when Boo didn't give him an answer.

"Yes..." Boo whimpered, giving one curt not as her eyes glazed over lustily. She wanted Tig inside her, wanted him to fill her completely then make her cum by thrusting in and out of her at a hard, fast pace...

"Then things are going my way." Tig smirked, kissing Boo on the lips again as he thrust up his fingers, grinning into the kiss as Boo whimpered and shook, pussy clamping down tight on his fingers.

"Do that again..." she begged, a slight note of hysteria to her voice. Right away Tig had managed to find her g-spot and hit it, the jerk, and Boo found herself already pretty damn close to cumming. His fingers, still inside of her, kept her blood pumping and her pussy aching, but the lack of movement kept her from hitting her climax.

"No!" Tig grinned, winking at Boo as he pulled his fingers out of her, bringing them straight to his lips, tongue darting out and tasting her sweet juices for the first time. He groaned as the musky taste exploded on his tongue, the sweet yet bitter tang of Boo's cunt making his cock strain painfully against his jeans.

"Assho- Ooooh, shit." Boo cried, groaning and cursing before the word asshole was even past her lips as Tig suddenly slipped his fingers back into her panties, twisting them in just the right way so that the tips hooked in and his her g-spot while the cool, rutted rings that adorned his fingers pressed up against her aching hot clit. Boo couldn't help but buck down into his fingers, her own dainty digits curling tight into his main as a shudder of blinding pleasure ripped through her body. Tig thrust his fingers up again and again, working them agonisingly slowly, bringing Boo to the very brink of her climax before pulling them out and sucking them free of the warm tang that Boo's pussy had left on them. Boo, panting and frustrated, whole body pulsating with lust and want didn't get a chance to curse Tig out for denying her her orgasm for he immediately pressed his lips to hers, kiss deep and urgent, fumbling fingers pushing her dress off her shoulders. It pooled at her feet leaving Boo clad in just her panties and heels... At once Boo turned around, pressed herself face first against the wall, knowing that it was Tig's favoured position when he fucked women. He didn't like to look at them, didn't like to see their faces, they were just bodies to him, not women, just sex... She was surprised then, when Tig grabbed her shoulders and spun her around.

"No..." he muttered, shaking his head back and forth as he pressed her back against the wall, eyes marvelling at her barely clad form as he did so. _Goddamn that body_! So tight, so perfect! Perky ample breasts and tight little curves! He wanted ravish it, spend hours running his hands and lips all over it, making a perfect memory of it in his mind, mapping out all her weak spots as he went... but that'd have to wait for right now as Tig knew they both just needed sex, rough and impatient, bringing them both to a quick and satisfying climax... "I want to look at you when I do you..." Tig said smiling impishly as he cupped Boo's cheek in his hand and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. Fucking Boo was different from every other woman Tig had nailed, she wasn't a whore, she was _Boo_, the naive little teenager he'd watched blossom into a confident and sexy young woman. _The young woman he'd fallen in love with_... he wanted to look into her eyes as he fucked her, watched to watch her face contort and twist in pleasure as he made her cum, wanted to know just how much pleasure he was bringing her. Boo simply smiled at that, eyes sparkling in delight and wonder as he parted her legs with his knee and Boo's shaking fingers hastily undid his belt buckle and freed his aching cock. Groaning softly at the cool relief the night air brought him, Tig positioned himself between Boo's legs, hoisting one leg up over his shoulder to give him better access to her tight pussy and giving him a better angle that would be more pleasing for the both of them. "You ready for this?" Tig asked as he hooked Boo's panties to one side, tip of his cock pressing up against her tight wet heat. Boo was no virgin, he knew that much – Gemma had let it slip to Tig that she'd caught Boo and her last boyfriend in the act – but he was a big man and he was certain that no guy Boo had ever been with could compare to him in size. Normally he'd whip out the lube, but Boo was so darn wet he knew it'd be pointless. Her tight little pussy would easily take him... "I'm a big man Boo..." he drawled into her ear, cocky grin on his lips.

"Just fuck me you ass!" Boo growled in annoyance, bucking her hips down so that the tip of Tig's cock slipped in and out of her, making them both groan. The asshole had taking her to the brink of her orgasm then denied her it and she was practically dying as a result, body crying out for Tig's cock, shaking in anticipation. Tig didn't wait a moment longer, fingers gripping her thigh a little tighter, other hand on her hip to keep her steady, Tig thrust up into Boo, not stopping until he was all the way in, buried to the hilt, making Boo scream in delight. The Sergeant at Arms couldn't help but smirk at that. _Damn right I make you scream!_ He didn't move at first, but drew his head back and crashing his lips against Boo's. God did she feel so good! _So fucking tight!_ It was like her pussy was meant for him and him alone... Tig started moving, slowly, drawing back out of Boo and slamming back into her at a tormenting pace. He kept his eyes open the entire time, forehead pressed against Boo's, staring deep into her ocean like orbs, orbs that shook with please, which widened slightly every time he slammed back into her. Her warm skin was flushed and coated in a thin film of sweat, he could feel it against his own skin... or maybe that was just him... "Faster..." Boo begged, voice a high pitched whimper. Tig was going far too slow for her liking, she wanted him to pound in and out of her as fast as he possibly could, slamming her back against the wall with every thrust, making her scream as he filled her so completely again and again...

"Yes Ma'am!" Tig grinned, only happy to oblige, picking up speed in an instance, hands griping ever tighter at Boo's hip and thigh to keep them both balanced as he worked. Boo wrapped her arms tight around Tig's neck, tangled her fingers into his tight curls, pulling at them every now and again, hard little jerks that made him hiss in pleasure. Their eyes never left one another's, they stayed looking deep into one another's deep blue orbs even as Tig's pace became sporadic and frantic as he drew them both every closer to their climaxes. Boo came first, head thrown back as the tight knot of pleasure deep in the pit of her stomach, pooled between her aching thighs exploded throughout her entire body, making her scream... Tig came almost straight away after, pushed into blinding oblivion as Boo came, tight pussy clamping down on his cock sending him right over the edge... He rode out his climax with a few choice cuss words and a handful of slow thrusts before backing up and sitting down on the chair Boo had previously occupied, dragging Boo along with him, limp cock still inside her trembling body. As soon as he was sat down Boo dropped her legs either side of him, rested her head against the cool leather of his cut as Tig wrapped his arms tight around her, hands resting on her bare back. "You alright?" he asked as he pressed his lips into her tatty curls, knotted by the good fucking he had given her against the wall.

"Yeah... understatement of the century..." Boo chuckled, trembling hand wiping at the sweat that had formed on her forehead. She felt amazing... utterly amazing. Tig had given her the sort of pleasure she didn't even think was possible. Her entire being was still on fire, burning for him, tingling in the aftermath of her powerful climax. Boo closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Tig, wanting to savour the moment for as long as possible. She knew she was probably just a good shag to Tig, but in that moment she still didn't care...

"I love you..." Tig muttered a moment later, voice muffled as he'd once again pressed a tender kiss into Boo's knotted curls. He didn't know where his sudden bout of courage had come from, but suddenly the words were leaving his lips and he couldn't for the life of him stop himself from saying them. He loved Boo, always had and probably always would and he wanted her to know it... Nailing her against the office wall had only made him realise just how much he loved her. He wanted to be with her, always, didn't want anyone else to be with her period! _Her tight, perfect pussy was his and his alone_!

"What?" Boo chocked, not sure if she'd heard right yet heart pounding in anticipation all the same. "Speak up Trager, I didn't hear you..." she said, sly grin on her lips as she looked up into his eyes. Tig grinned, a faint pink flush spreading over his cheeks.

"I love you Boo." He said, tucking a stray knotted curl out of her face, fingers lingering on her soft, warm cheek stroking it softly. "I try not to but I do..." he admitted, for being in love made him vulnerable, made him exposed and open and he hated that feeling. But the love he felt for Boo, the amazing sex he knew they'd continue to have, it made it all worth it...

"I love you too." Boo whispered, grinning madly as she pressed her lips to Tig's once again.

_**SAMCRO**_

"If you don't stop giggling, I won't be able to finish." Tig said, taking the needle off Boo's skin as he scolded her, unable to stop himself from smiling as he glared up at her. Boo had such a beautiful little giggle, it was like music, a sweet heavenly harmony that practically sang to him... Boo was lying flat on her back on the table, clad in just her underwear and Tig's favourite short sleeved, button up shirt, legs dangling off the end with Tig positioned between them so he could ink his crow on her hip. Boo had insisted he be the one to do it – a simple crow with blazing blue eyes – despite the fact that he'd never tattooed anyone before. As a result the tattoo was rather wonky and off but Boo didn't care, she wanted Tig to be the one to ink her, she wanted him to mark her as his. They'd only been together two days but already they were near enough inseparable, having only come up from a lust haze of love making long enough to sort out her crow. Neither wanted to wait long in letting the world, or more importantly the rest of the club, know that they were together so the couple had dragged themselves out of bed long enough to get Happy to draw something up.

"It tickles!" Boo insisted for it did! The harsh burn of a needle being dragged through her skin had soon made way for a delightful tickling sensation that had her whole body shaking with the force of her giggling fits. Tig had to hold her hip down with his hand to stop her shaking form and prevent her from completely ruining the tattoo. He'd heard that some people found tattoo's on their hips and thighs ticklish but he'd never quite believed it before. After all he had a fair few designs inked onto his body and every single one of them had stung like a bitch. How the fuck could someone giggle when getting tattooed? _It made no sense!_

"Tickles? You crazy?" Tig asked, momentarily discarding the needle before dragging himself up to the same level as Boo, one hand falling either side off Boo's shoulders so that he could stare down into her eyes and press his half hard cock up against her crotch. Boo made odd sort of noise between a groan and a giggle that had Tig's heart all aflutter and sent a rush of blood south. "I'm dragging a needle through your skin doll, it should hurt!" he said, poking her in the chest with every word.

"It does hurt a little..." Boo confessed coyly, running a finger up and down the length of Tig's cut – the only thing he was wearing aside from his boxers – her cheeks flushing slightly as she added "But every time I think about the pain I get turned on..." with a cheeky grin, legs wrapped tight around Tig's thighs and jerking him closer so that his hard on pressed right up against her panties, damp and wet with her want for him. She made that noise again, the one that was a cross between a groan and a giggle. Tig gulped and clenched his fists to stop himself from just pulling down his boxers there and the, hooking her panties to one side and plunging into her... He had to finish first or it'd never get done! _Then no one would know she was his..._

"Better hurry then hadn't I?" he said, settling back into his seat with a sigh, trying his best not to look down at the damp patch in Boo's panties for every time he did he got harder still and the will to continue with her tattoo was replaced by his want for her, his need to fuck her senseless right there on the table.

"Or maybe you could just drag this out as long as possible..." Boo suggested, for she was thoroughly enjoying being tattooed by Tig. She loved how his hand remained on her hip to stop her body from moving around, loved the intent little look on his face as he dragged the needle across her body, the way his eyes narrowed in concentration, the way his tongue poked out just a little... And with each minute that passed she was getting more and more turned on, the gentle yet harsh burn on the needle, the way the vibrations of it made her giggle in delight, the consistent buzz of it was driving her wild. _Especially since Tig was marking her as his, claiming her as his own... "_By the time you're done I'll be so turned on I'll be putty in your hands..." she grinned, sure that by the time Tig finished she'd simple be a limp, horny mess of a woman that he could ravish into oblivion... _and what wondrous oblivion it would be!_

Tig tutted at that, rolled his eyes. Boo was all ready putty in his hands! Hell all he had to do was slid his hand up her thigh or nip at her ear and she'd get all wet and weak at the knees, begging him to fuck her...

"Doll, you already are..." Tig said, running the very tips of his fingers over her damp panties with quick, ghostly flick of the hand. Boo squealed and threw her head back, a long low moan escaping her lips. "See!" Tig smirked, doing it again. She squealed and moaned again, bucked her hips down into Tig's fingers.

"Asshole!" she spat when the lusty haze cleared, only for Tig the chuckle at her and do it again...

_**SAMCRO**_

"Hold on tight!" Tig cried over the roar of his engine, speeding up as he and Boo hit the near empty freeway. They had been together a week now and had finally been coaxed out of the bedroom long enough to run a few errands for Gemma in Lodi. Their week in the bedroom hadn't just been them having sex, they'd lay awake afterwards and passed a bottle of whiskey between them, sharing stories and their hopes and dreams. The sort of things Tig had never told anyone before but found he could so easily tell to Boo. Like how his biggest fear wasn't dolls, it was losing his family A.K.A. his brothers, her... and how his biggest regret in life was losing his children. Boo repaid him with stories of her boring, unassuming life in England and how ever since she could remember, the one thing she'd always wanted were children of her own...

"Shit Tig, slow down!" Boo shrieked, unable to stop herself giggling as Tig picked up speed, racing down the highway faster than he'd ever gone before. It was thrilling though, her heart was pounding wildly with a combination of fear and excitement, the thrill of the ride, as well as being wrapped around Tig, body so close to his they were practically one, was making her horny as hell.

"You love it Boo!" Tig teased, putting his hand over her linked ones for the briefest second and giving them a squeeze. "Gets your heart pounding some before I pull over and make it burst right outta your chest!" he went out, an annoying little titter escaping his lips. _Damn him!_ He'd gone and gotten Boo all worked up now! She couldn't imagine how good the sex would be if he were suddenly just to pull over and do her on the side of the road while her heart was still pounding as madly as it was, while she was still lost in the rush of the ride...

"You couldn't do that no matter how hard you tried!" she teased back, knowing that winding him up some would just get him to pull over and prove his point. _At least she hoped he would!_ The idea of him pulling over and nailing her on the side of the road was sounding more and more appealing! Anyone could come along and see them and hell... Boo was almost certain she wouldn't give a damn! _Let them see! Let them learn a little something!_

"Is that so? Maybe I pull over now and-" Tig called back, seriously considering pulling over when suddenly a car appeared out of nowhere in the opposite lane. The driver swerved to avoid some animal that ran out into the road, right into Tig's path. The Sergeant at Arms had just seconds to react, breaking and turning at the same time, wheels of his bike screeching horribly, throwing up a cloud of steam and road dirt and filling the air with the smell acrid of burning rubber... "Asshole!" Tig chocked out loudly as he came to a halt, coughing as his lungs were invaded by dirt and dust. _Fucking_ _jack-off had almost run them down! He could have killed them! And for what? The life of some stupid rodent_? As the cloud of dirt cleared Tig put his trembling hand on his stomach, feeling about for Boo's hands. She'd not said a word or made a sound since he'd braked so he could only assume she was in some sort of shock, but he found that her hands weren't there... in fact she was no longer on the bike at all and Tig didn't recall her getting off in the few seconds he'd been at a standstill for. "Boo?" he called out, frantically pounding heart catching in his tight throat, entire form suddenly trembling in fear. He just knew something was wrong, he was suddenly consumed with a black cloud of dread, dread that made his stomach contort painfully and his breath come in haggard, panicked gasps...Tig hopped off his bike and walked back down the road, there was no sign at first of the car that had almost hit him or of Boo, just the tyre marks from his bike... but then suddenly there she was, sprawled out pale white against the harsh, ragged road. Tig ran to her, no feeling in his legs as they pounding hard and fast along the road. Within seconds he was with her, dropping to his knees at her side. "Oh shit, Boo..." he cried, tearing up as he got a good look at her. Her face was white as snow, blue eyes wide and vibrant yet dull with the onset of death, the sparkle of life that was always in them all but gone, blood that was almost too red tricked down her cheek from a large gash just under her left eye, the warm coppery liquid pooling on the dirt below. Her dark jeans and form fitting t-shirt were dirtied by road dust and blood, tattered and torn by her tumble, marked over her stomach by the faint outline of a tyre mark... the asshole that had run him off the road had gone on to run Boo over and to top things off, he'd driven off without a care for the woman he'd run over! Gulping back his panic, his fears, Tig took Boo's hand – pale as her face, trembling and cold – in his and kissed it.

"Tig..." her voice was distant, low, a feeble croak that was barely audible. "I hurt..." she whispered, a single tear trickling down her pale cheek, merging with the blood that lingered there making the two liquids one. All there was, was pain, a deep burning sensation that went right down to her bones, sharp, excruciating twinges that plagued every inch of her body...

"I know doll, I know." Tig nodded, tightening his grip on her hand as he whipped out his prepay, lips finding her forehead and giving it a reassuring kiss. He could only imagine how much pain she was in, but it'd be okay because he was going to call an ambulance and there were going to save her. _Just because she'd been run over didn't mean she'd been handed a death sentence no matter how close to death she already looked! _"I'm calling for help ok?" Tig said as he thumbed in 911 and held the phone to his ear. Boo gave a slight nod of her head, winching and whimpering as a bolt of pain ripped up her spine, alighting her neck with pain. Tig quickly rattled off a description of where they were and what had happened before hanging up and dropping his cell to the ground below him, to panicked to stay on the line and listen to any advice the woman on the other end of the line might be able to give him. _How could he stay on the phone talking to some woman about helping Boo when these could be her final few moments..?_

"I'm scared Tiggy, I can't move my body..." Boo admitted fearfully, for try as she might she couldn't even muster the strength to squeeze Tig's fingers. It terrified her that she couldn't move and she feared that she'd been paralysed. If she was then that would spell the end for her and Tig, for what would he want with an Ol' Lady he couldn't sleep with? An Ol' Lady that he couldn't parade around on the back of his Dyna? The fact that she could feel his fingers curled tight around hers gave her some reassurance however, for surely if she was paralysed she wouldn't be able to feel them at all?

Tig couldn't help but think that Boo not being able to move was a good thing. She'd taken a hefty tumble off the back of his bike and had then been run right over by a heavy, speeding car... she was badly injured, probably bleeding internally, probably suffering a fair few broken bones... any movement she made might just make things worse.

"You're gonna be alright doll, help is coming..." he assured her, pressing another kiss to her forehead, sense of dread heightening as he realised just how cold she was. Too cold, far too cold, like ice. It was like her warmth, her life had drained away leaving nothing but coldness and death in its wake. Because that's how she looked, pale and cold, blooded and battered, like death itself was coming for her, riding on horseback to take her from him...

"Am I going to die Tig?" Boo asked, seeing something akin to fear deep within Tig's eyes, seeing a twinge of panic flash across his otherwise calm face despite how hazy his image had become in her eyes. Tig didn't fear, he didn't panic and too see such emotion in him, no matter how vaguely, made Boo believe that she might just be dying...

"No doll, of course not..." Tig insisted frantically, trying to assure himself as much as Boo. He licked his dry lips and offered her a smile, fingers darting out to tenderly brush the hair out of her eyes, to stroke her blood stained cheek. "You can't die; we only just found one another..." he said, as if that magically meant that she wouldn't, couldn't die, as if the fact that they'd only just gotten together meant that she'd live, if only to give them more time together.

"Yeah..." Boo said, able to make the faintest of smiles form on her lips, putting a sparkle of life back into her dull and dying eyes, flooding her face with warmth and colour once more, if only for a second. It ignited a spark of hope in Tig... _Maybe, just maybe she might make it_... "And I always thought you'd never take an Ol' Lady..." Boo said, managing to giggle softly, the sound a harsh wheeze that sounded as though it was being strangled out of her, but it was a giggle none the less, still sounding like music to Tig's ears, still just about the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard._ How could she be dying if she was laughing?_

"Only you doll, only you..." he grinned, kissing each of her knuckles softly. "You do things to me that no one else can... you make me feel things I've never felt before." He informed her. Before loving Boo he thought that he had been in love, with his first girlfriend, with Fawn and Dawns mother... but he hadn't been, not really. Whatever he felt for them was nothing compared to the powerful, all consuming love he felt for Boo. When he wasn't with her he ached for her, longed for her presence, damn near went crazy he wanted to be with her so much. When they together he just wanted to touch her, to hold her in his arms or make sweet love to her, hell to even just hold her hand, as long as he was touching her! And when he did? No matter how innocently, it was like the entire world stopped and there was just them, just Tigger and Boo, no one or nothing else... "Shit Boo, you're the one you know that?" Tig informed her, nervous chuckle escaping his lips as he laid himself down bare. He'd never believed in _the one_ before, only the idea that people were more suited to some than others, but now that he was with Boo he couldn't picture himself with anyone else, not hookers, not porn stars, hell not even his right goddamn hand! She was all he could see of tomorrow, all he could see of the rest of his life... "The one I'm meant to be with forever..." he added, heart racing when he saw a sparkle of delight glitter in her otherwise lifeless eyes. _There was hope... she wasn't going to die! His girl still had some fight in her..._

"You really believe that?" Boo asked, unable to stop herself smiling, heart swelling, warming her otherwise cold being for just a moment._ She never thought she'd hear Tig say such a thing about anyone, let alone herself..._ Bringing her knuckles to his lips once again, Tig closed his eyes and nodded, smiling as he tenderly kissed her knuckles. "I do too..." Boo grinned, teeth biting down hard on her lower lip when her stomach was suddenly pierced with a blinding, stabbing pain. White hot pokers, rusty and jagged shoved right through her body rough and slow... She was unable to stop herself whimpering in pain, unable to stop a few tears from spilling down her bloodied cheeks. Tig didn't miss either. Biting back a fearful whimper, he wiped away her tears with shaking fingers, hot bile rising up in his throat when his fingers became caked in Boo's blood. _His girl was dying and there was nothing he could do about it!_ "You're the man I'm meant to be with." Boo said when the pain had passed, wishing she could reach up and cup Tig's cheek in her palm, but she was still unable to move her body and so instead settled for simply smiling up at him.

"So be with me Boo! Marry me!" Tig said seriously, smiling down at Boo, shaking the ring on his left pinkie finger free, before holding it out to Boo, taking her left hand in his instead of her right, chuckling softly at the look of shock and disbelief on Boo's face. "Marry me..." he said again, hoping she'd say yes, hoping even more so that it would give her enough will to live. He wanted to be with her forever, he never wanted to let her go so why not marry her? It's what she wanted after all, a fucking husband, typical 2.5 children and a house with a white picket fence and dammit he was going to give it to her! All of it, whatever she wanted, anything, just so long as she lived..."We'll grow old together, get a house, have babies and I don't know, a pet goldfish or something." He promised when Boo didn't give him an answer, look of shock and disbelief staying fixed on her pale face yet another sparkle of delight appearing in her otherwise dead and lifeless eyes. Tig knew he was bargaining, promising her whatever she wanted in vain hopes that it would make her live but he didn't care. He'd do anything, say anything if it made her hold on that little bit longer. If she could just hold on until the ambulance arrived she'd live and Tig knew it! She'd live and he'd marry her and give her whatever the hell she wanted in life, children, pets, fucking domestic appliances', whatever!_ Because her staying alive was all that he needed from life... _"Whatever you want doll..." he assured her ducking down and pressing his lips to hers. Her lips were dry and chapped, tainted by the bitter copper of her blood, but Tig didn't care, he kissed her regardless, moulding his lips round hers tenderly, softly, smiling into the kiss when he felt her kiss him right back. Her kiss was weak and barely there, but he felt the pressure of her pushing her lips up to his... When Tig pulled away he rested his forehead against Boo's – trying his best to ignore the icy chill that spread across his temple as he did so – and rubbed their noses together, eyes staring deep down into her, focussing on the tiny sparkle of life that had appeared when he'd proposed... She was going to make it, she had to make it!_ How could she not now that he'd offered her everything she'd always wanted?_

"Okay... I'll marry you..." Boo agreed with a smile, heart all aflutter as she felt Tig slip his too big ring onto her left ring finger, as she saw his whole face light up in delight despite knowing that she probably never would marry him, despite knowing that she was probably dying... She could feel her life draining away from her, could feel her organs shutting down inside of her. Her world was fast darkening and cold, despite the brilliant Californian sun, despite the fact that it was the warmest November day in Charming for years... Tig needed this, as did she, a ray of hope for the both, giving them belief that she might just live after all. Empty promises begging a non-existent God for her life. "I'll have your babies... lots of them..." she added, cheeks ached her smile was so wide, so big. She revelled in that ache though, enjoyed it. Unlike the pain in the rest of her body it was linked to happiness, to joy, to hope. Hope that she'd live, survive and recover. Hope that she'd get to marry her man, that she'd be able to give him children, the children she'd wanted for as long as she could remember... but the ache in her cheeks, the one that came from her too big smile, was also linked to denial, disbelief. She and Tig were trying to convince themselves that everything was okay and that they had such a future when in reality, she was probably going to die right there in the road. _It was better to hope however, to be in denial than to give into grief and cry._

"They'll be the most crazy, fucked up kids ever." Tig chuckled, kissing Boo's lips again. They're children would be boisterous little bastards and he knew it, they'd be smart like Boo with his wild streak meaning they'd be able to wrap their parents around their little fingers and then some. But they'd be beautiful, all unruly curls and bright blue eyes, pale skin and cheeky grins. And they'd be loving and loyal and kind because Boo would raise them to be that way. She'd be such a fantastic mother and Tig knew it. _Because she'd love them even more knowing she'd come so close to never having them in the first place..._ "But I'll love 'em all the same, almost as much as I love you..." Tig added, for as much as he'd love their children, as much as they'd be his entire world he'd never love them as much as he loved Boo. _He'd never again be able to love anyone as much as he loved Boo..._

"Tig, I love you..." The words were sudden, desperate, voice fraught with worry, high with panic. The end was near and Boo knew it, she could barely see anymore, barely think or breathe. Her world had suddenly darkened to the point where all that was clear was Tig, his big blue eyes wide and glazed; full of tears he refused to shed.

"Don't you say that! You're gonna be okay, you hear me!" Tig cried, shuddering violently as the distant sparkle of life in Boo's eyes vanished, her eyes shook and widened ever more so, dulled to a near black, the blue in the almost gone..."You're not allowed to die, we're gonna get married Boo, you can't die on me!" Tig begged, tightening his hold on her left hand, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the ring that adorned her ring finger, tears dripping freely from his eyes, splashing down onto her pale and bloodied cheeks.

"Okay..." Boo whispered, close to hysteria, breathe coming in quick haggard gasps, world now darkened so much she couldn't even see Tig anymore, couldn't feel his hand on hers nor feel his breath against her lips.

"Shit!" Tig cried. Boo was going to die, she was going to die right there in the road and the fucking goddamn ambulance was nowhere to be seen! No longer caring about hurting her more, knowing it no longer mattered, Tig scooped his girl up into his arms and held her close, knocking off her helmet before pressed her face up against his cut so that he didn't have to see her dead like eyes, wrapped his arms right around her back and rocked her gently, kissing at her curls frantically as he begged "I love you so much! Fight for me! Don't you leave me..." If she could just fight a little longer, just hold on until the ambulance arrived then maybe she'd live; _she just had to fight..._

"I won't ever leave you Tiggy..." Boo muttered against Tig's cut, eyes fluttered closed as words became a struggle. There was nothing anymore, just darkness, pain and a soft warmth that she could only assume was Tig. _At least she wasn't dying alone; at least she was with him when she went... _"I'll be with you... always..." she promised him, because she knew that she would be, she'd live on despite her death in the love he'd always have for her. So in that way, she'd always be with him. _Alive in his heart, alive because of his love for her..._

And then there was no more.

"No!" Tig cried, a strangled sob that escaped his lips when he realised that Boo was gone. "No..." he said again, burying his face in her curls, tears spilling fast and free down his cheeks, fingers clutching tight at her limp, lifeless form as a series of strangled, chocking sobs escaped his lips. Boo was dead, she was dead and gone... _He'd lost her._ The Sergeant at Arms was consumed by grief, it took over completely, tore him up inside, shattered his heart into a million pieces that then shattered again. He couldn't think or breath, he could only sob, let hot heavy tears tumble down his cheeks and sting his eyes, let grief strangle him, a vice like grip around his throat. It was then that he heard them, the sirens, the ambulance... "Please wake up..." he begged Boo, because here were the people who were going to save her, here were the people that could bring her back to him. But it was too late, Boo didn't wake up because she was dead, lost to Tig forever...

_**SAMCRO**_

"Tig..?" It was a week later, the day off Boo's funeral. Tig was burying his girl wearing the ring he'd placed on her finger as she'd died; wearing that blue shirt of his she'd worn so much in the short week they were together. The short sleeved, button up shirt that she often pulled on after sex so that she could wander out into the clubhouse, the one that looked so good on her Tig couldn't help but drag her back into bed when she wore it... _He'd never be able to wear it again so it only seemed right that she be buried wearing it... _"I'm sorry man..." It was Jax and how long he'd been there, standing in of Tig, Tig'd never know. All he was aware of was the grief, black and consuming, agonising and still as raw as it had been the day Boo had died. _Not even the whiskey that had constantly passed his lips since that day had dulled the pain any..._

"A week Jax... I had her for a week and then she was taken away from me..." he grumbled, taking a long drink of the whiskey in his hand. He wondered if Boo dying was punishment for all the wrong he'd done in his life, punishment for all the people he'd hurt, killed. He hadn't deserved her, not ever, not after all the bad things he'd done in life... so why couldn't he have been the one to die that day on the freeway? Why did Boo have to suffer for the wrong he'd done? Or was his grief the punishment? Was living without her what he deserved after all he'd done?

"I know brother." Jax said with a nod, shaking his head when Tig offered him the near empty bottle of whiskey in his hand. _He probably needed it more..._ Jax had never seen Tig in such a state before, hell hadn't even realised Tig was capable of being lost to grief in such a way. His gaunt skin was grey, dirty and slick with grease and grim that he hadn't bothered to wash away in the week since Boo's death, blue eyes grey, ringed red and too big, shrunken into his face, hair a limp greasy mess that hung about his ears, rumbled clothes stinking and dirty, the same clothes he'd been wearing when Boo had died in his arms... "Come on man, gotta get you washed up." Jax said as he tried to ease Tig out of his chair. "You've gotta come say goodbye to your girl, she wouldn't want you to sit here like this..." Tig nodded and got to his feet, moving slowly and with little purpose, Jax's guidance the only thing stopping him from falling back into the chair.

"I loved her so much." Tig muttered, fresh tears spilling out from his spent eyes as Jax lead him towards the dorms where a hot shower and fresh clean clothes, black for the funeral, to symbolise his grief, lay waiting for him. "I didn't think I was capable of loving anyone as much as I loved her..." he added, unable to stop himself from chuckling slightly, the sound distant and hollow, haunting. It chilled Jax to the bones, made him shudder. Tig didn't notice, nor did he care. He'd let down his walls and loved someone, he'd made himself weak and vulnerable and given his heart to the girl he loved more than he'd believed possible only to then lose her after just one short week of being with her... It was the thing he'd feared most in the world and it had happened, he'd let down all his walls and gotten broken beyond repair as a result. _He never wanted to be in love again..._

"If it helps any, that girl has been in love with you since they day she arrived in Charming." Jax said as he led Tig into the bathroom, sitting him down on the toilet as he fiddled with the settings in the shower making the water the right temperature and pressure. "She would have loved you until her dying breath..." he added sadly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear as he ducked his head, shuddering slightly with his own grief. _Grief he knew couldn't compare to Tig's..._

"Yeah." Tig nodding, standing shakily so he could strip off his clothes. He was going to clean himself up and look nice for Boo, he was going to go and say goodbye to his girl and then... then that was it. No more. He'd never open his heart to anyone again; he'd never love anyone again. Not ever. "I swear to you Jackson, so long as I live I'm never gonna take an Ol' Lady again..."

_**So there it is, what would have happened if Chibs never arrived in Charming! I worked the idea around the OL' Lady that Tig mentions in the series that falls of the back of his bike...**_

_**I'd LOVE to know what you think of this one! It was strange writing Tig/Boo in a romantic way as opposed to the father/daughter type relationship they have in my main series!**_

_**Reviews are incredibly motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


End file.
